finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cúchulainn
Cúchulainn the Impure, pronounced approximately "Koo-cul-lan", is an Esper from the world of Ivalice. The Esper of Poison, he represents the Zodiac sign of Scorpio, the Scorpion. While normally he doesn't resemble a scorpion, during his ultimate attack, giant claws comes out of his back and strikes into the ground. From his power of Poison, his color sign is Green. He is also referred to as the Vrishchika Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII :''For the enemy page, see Cúchulainn (Final Fantasy XII) Cúchulainn is found in the waterways under Rabanastre, perhaps attracted by the surrounding sewage (or simply the cause of it). Attacks Blight ljzacLnsEHc '''Malaise' A Non-Elemental attack, it functions like Drain. Blight A Non-Elemental attack, and Cúchulainn's ultimate attack. Cuchulainn is transported to a forest. He gives a deep belly laugh, then jumps into the air. He quivers for a moment, then a giant red tail (stinger) shoots out of his back and plants itself into the ground, pumping poison into it and damaging the enemy. License Information *'Required License Points' - 50 LP *'Required Mist Carts' - 2 Gambit Information Technicks * Libra Magicks * Reflect * Protect * Shell * Bravery Passive * Piercing Magic * Focus * Counter * Counter Rate Up * Ignore weather and terrain effects ''Final Fantasy XII International Cúchulainn gains Bio and the Null Vitality augment. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Cúchulainn reappears, along with the other Espers, in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. He is the Rank 2 Physical Water summon, unlike the other Scions, who are all Rank 3. As a result, and in contrast with the other Scions, Cúchulainn has a small sprite and can exist as multiple instances in one party. There is also no condition to unlocking him, save for reaching his node on the Ring of Pacts. He uses Malaise and Blight, which Poisons an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Cúchulainn appears as a Totema. He can be called by anyone equipping the ''Cuffs of the Impure King when the Smash Gauge is full. Etymology Cúchulainn is an Irish mythological hero who appears in the stories of the Ulster Cycle, as well as in Scottish and Manx folklore. The son of the god Lugh and Deichtine, sister of the king of Ulster, he was originally named Sétanta, but gained his better-known name as a child after he killed Culann's fierce guard-dog in self-defence, and offered to take its place until a replacement could be reared. At the age of seventeen he defended Ulster single-handedly against the armies of queen Medb of Connacht in the epic Táin Bó Cúailnge. It was prophesied that his great deeds would give him everlasting fame, but that his life would be short - one reason he is compared to the Greek hero Achilles. He is known for his terrifying battle frenzy or "warp spasm", in which he becomes an unrecognisable monster who knows neither friend nor foe. He fights from his chariot, driven by his loyal charioteer Láeg, and drawn by his horses, Liath Macha and Dub Sainglend. Category:Espers Category:Articles With Videos de:Cúchulainn